Hiei's First Christmas
by Unison Child of Doom
Summary: Hiei is lost within his thoughts from past winters. Ps thank you for telling me this iosn't mine, i was looking through my systems, and i thought id put it up, anyway, this isnt mine, but if i cann ill try and keep it up while i get another email.. thnks.


He stood there, on top of a high lamppost. Clad in black as usual, the cold biting wind playing with his hair. His ruby eyes wondered menacingly around the city of Tokyo. The buildings were gaily embellished with lights, glowing softly into the night. In the distance, the faint sound of carolers could be heard, mingling with the bustling people- hurriedly making their way from one store to the next. He frowned in disgust at the stupidity of humans- wasting their time and money on some sort of ridiculous occasion, buying sentimental crap and what - not. The sky darkened, as soft powdery crystals fell to the earth, whitening the city ten fold. A small flake landed on his nose, causing it to twitch awkwardly. Seeing that there were no disturbances tonight, the cloaked figure flitted out of view. So fast was he, that only an amazing blur of black could've been seen.   
Bounding with great lithe from building to building, tree to tree, the fire youkai landed quietly on Kurama's balcony. Peering through the sliding door, he could make out a patch of radiant red at the kitchen stove. Kurama was making dinner, as usual, the tasty aroma slipping through the minor cracks of the door. Abruptly, Kurama's kaasan arrived, her arms full of groceries and gifts. Kurama went to the door and was obliged to lend her a hand. Taking the bags from her frail arms, he bent down for a kiss on the cheek. Unbeknownst to the little family, the youkai smirked behind them with kindness. Nodding to himself, the shadow leaped from the balcony onto his next destination.   
  
Yusuke passed a tree ornament to his own kaasan, who was on a small ladder, arranging the many multi-colored lights around the large evergreen. Keiko was also present, wrapping the various boxes set askew the floor. She looked to Yusuke and smiled brightly, her eyes glistening beautifully in the low glow of the room. Her smile suddenly disappeared as her gaze averted to a frosted window.   
"What's wrong Keiko? Saw a ghost?" Yusuke joked.  
  
Keiko's normal frown formed upon her face, as she took a throw - pillow and literally threw it at Yusuke. To her dismay, he caught the pillow, and placed it gently and, Keiko noted, sarcastically back on the couch.   
"Yusuke no baka!" The brunette hissed. "That's not funny!"   
"Oh, gomen ne, did I hurt your feelings?"   
A low growl was the response.   
"Aw... Keiko common' loosen up! It's Christmas! You probably just saw a shadow."   
"HMPH." Placing her hands on her hips, Keiko knelt down and proceeded with her wrapping.   
Yusuke turned to the window, saw an all too familiar blur, then nothing.  
  
Kazuma Kuwabara was, yet again, in his living room, on the couch, the T.V. blaring. His tremendous snores roared out the window, causing the poor birds to huddle up in utter fear. An exhale, there was a tornado, an inhale, there was whirlwind. Both combined together with a sound of what one would believe to be a combination of a motorboat and some sad lemon of a car. The figure was on the roof, pinching his nose bridge and scowling at what could be the most irritating sound in the world. He jumped off the roof and landed on the sill, viewing the lummox in all his glory. He turned his head to a nearby nest, and saw the blue "fuzz-balls", their eyes wide in horror. His vision went back to the lazy carrot top, then back to the birds. Putting his hands on the window's latch, he shut it. HARD. Silence. Peace. The birds' heads popped out slowly, looking in vain for their little savior.   
It was getting really late. The streets were emptying, adults and children alike were tucked in cozily in their beds, and darkness was illuminated. The figure had one more stop to go before turning in. That place was Genkai's temple.  
  
Knowing that he would remain unseen, the figure walked quietly up the stone steps. Avoiding the many statues, bamboo, and trees, he walked up to a window and unlatched it by using a pick with great expertise. Putting one leg in, and then the other, he tip - toed around the room and sat at the corner of Yukina's bed. Yukina was snuggled comfortably in her soft pillows. She looked so delicate- no- she WAS delicate, like a porcelain doll. Her skin was creamy in color, her hair a gorgeous tone of sea - green, her lips were petite and rosy. In the dark, a face softened. His ruby eyes flashed with adoration for the perfect person who was asleep before him. A bandaged hand gripped the sheets tightly. Hiei...why don't you tell Yukina that you are her older brother? Kurama had asked. Foolish! Hiei thought. I cannot- I WILL not- do that to my sister. It will break her, shatter her. Yukina mustn't know that her brother is a lowly thief, a murderer. She deserves better than that. Better than me. Hiei looked down to his hand and noticed smoke rising from the bandages, leaving soot and ash all over Yukina's comforter. Standing up slowly, he dusted the debris off of her bed. Hiei then lifted the blanket and tucked his sister in affectionately. Looming over her, he brushed her bangs away from her forehead to the side and pressed his lips softly on the center. Standing straight, he looked at her one last time, before reluctantly turning away, and exiting through the window.   
Closing the window quietly behind him, Hiei jumped into the nearest tree, and settled into a branch where he could keep an eye on Yukina's room. Hiei grimaced as the cold snow pierced his back. He looked up, the sky was dark and cloudy- not a star could be seen. The clouds rolled on, covering the beams of moonlight. Though it took a while, the fire demon soon was submerged in his dreams. The dreams- unfortunately- didn't bring him any hope or peace, only further pain and heartache.   
"Get the boy!"  
  
"You can't escape us forbidden one!"   
A very small boy, with an age of only five or six, ran through the winding and perilous bamboo forests of the Makai. They were after him again, the bounty hunters. A price was on his head, for what reason- the boy didn't know. All he could do was run, run as fast as his little legs could carry him. In this season, it was bitterly cold, and the little demon hardly had any clothing to bring him warmth, much less shoes. It ached to run, each step felt as though a thousand needles were being punctured through the already damaged skin of his feet. Still he pressed on, the boy was a survivor, he had had worse experiences in the thief guild, before his "companions" had abandoned him, than this.   
"You can't escape us Hiei! If we don't get you, the cold will!"   
Tripping over a root, little Hiei immediately leapt up, cutting his bare shoulder on a bamboo leaf in the sharp instance. He clasped his shoulder with his hand, grunting as the cut sent stinging waves of pain through his nerves. He sprinted on, and the snow seemed to come down even harder. It was difficult to breathe, and a sorry trail of red marking where Hiei had passed didn't help either.   
"He went this way!" one hollered. "Down the ravine!"   
Hiei was getting tired. He hadn't eaten a thing in days, and his body begged him to stop and rest. His vision blurring, Hiei struggled to at least make it across the clearing and into a thicket where he knew he would be safe.  
  
When he reached the clearing, he realized that the clearing itself was actually a pond, now frozen solid. Since he was only a child, he had nothing to worry about in causing the ice to collapse from under him. But, the hunters were seven times his size, even more. If they were to follow him, danger was imminent. A fire demon can't last long in sub-zero temperature, so the boy often wondered to himself how he even survived the weather at all. Analyzing the situation, with time wearing down on him, Hiei knew he had no choice. As he stepped onto the ice with his bare feet, the touch was so cold that when he walked forward, a layer of skin literally ripped from the sole of his foot. Blood dripped, and hardened. The boy couldn't take it anymore, it was all too much. He was cold, tired, and hungry. He stopped in his tracks and collapsed on the water's hard casing. Tears welled to his eyes and spilled down on his cheeks, solidifying into precious tear gems. He had nearly given up on himself, when the realization of instant defeat entered his mind. If I am to die, it shall not happen this way. Standing up resolutely, he ran lightly across the pond, ignoring all restraints that the ice projected. Hiei turned his head back, and was startled to find that the bounty hunters had managed to make it far into the ice as well. They were drawing closer and closer, carrying knives and scythes at hand.   
One of the stupider hunters, who was short and portly, threw his scythe across the pond in the attempt to "slow" the boy.  
  
"You idiot!"  
  
The outcome was obvious, the scythe broke the ice, causing a "ripple effect" throughout the rest of the pond. Hiei's eyes widened, as the cracks proceeded dangerously in his direction. He backed up, but to no avail, his weight put too much pressure on the ice. To his horror he was sucked under. He screamed, no one heard. He tried to swim up, but the large sheets of ice covered the surface. Hiei pounded at the ice, hoping to make some sort of a hole, and break free. Nothing, he was too weak. His lungs hungered for air, and his temples pounded at the drastic temperature. Pound, pound, pound. NO ESCAPE.   
Hiei shot straight up, nearly falling off the branch. He gripped onto the bark to maintain his balance, as he clasped onto his head with his other hand. The bark was wet and dewy, evidently the snow had melted due to the rays of early sunlight- though the prediction of further snowfall in the evening was to be expected. Rubbing his palm across his face, Hiei found that his eyes were moist. Tears had slipped through his lids and landed gently on the grass beneath- only to be mistaken by human eyes as mere dew- drops of early morning, rather than perfect spherical diamonds.   
"Masaka! I can't believe Christmas Eve is tomorrow!" Botan bubbled as she swept the wooden floor of Genkai's shrine.   
"Christmas?" Yukina's velvety voice chimed up. "What is that?"   
Botan looked to Genkai, and they both smiled warmly. "Well, Yukina," Genkai began. "Christmas is a very special time of year when friends and family come together to celebrate the birth of god's son, Jesus Christ. Now, this may be a Shinto temple, but the holiday of Christmas is universal. Just about everyone celebrates it because it brings out the best in people."   
"Really?" Yukina asked; her voiced filled with mystification, wonderment, and joy.  
  
"That's not all Yukina. Christmas is also the time known as the "Time of giving." Botan added. "We give gifts to one another during Christmas Eve, which is the 24th of December."   
"Is it a rule?"   
"Oh, no!" Botan laughed with compassion. "It's called the "Time of Giving" because we give because we want to. It just makes us feel good to have someone open a present and see their face light up!" Botan swept the dust into a dustpan, and dumped it into a nearby trash bin. Leaning the broom against the wall, Botan embraced herself, and closed her eyes. "It feels so good to give! Leaves a nice warm feeling inside!"   
"Oh..." Yukina bowed her head and poured some tea for her friends.   
"Another great thing about Christmas," Botan went on. "Is all the gorgeous food! Ginger bread, roast beef, glazed ham, ginger bread, candy canes, apple cider, ginger bread..."   
Genkai laughed. "Yukina, Yusuke and the others are coming for a gathering tomorrow night for Christmas. They'll be celebrating the Eve with their families first, but they'll be coming here later. Why don't you help Botan and I prepare the dishes? Hmm? You're the best cook among us."   
"Alright, I'd be happy to help."   
"Yea! We can show you how to make ginger bread men too!" Botan chirped.   
The light carefree laughter and giggles flowed out the temple, foreshadowing the blissful events to come.   
Yukina was at the springs, feeding the many birds that came to her. A small chick had a horrible time getting any share of the offerings. It chirped and chirped sadly, having great earnest to even receive at least one small morsel. Yukina saw the poor thing and looked at it with sympathy. Brushing away the other birds, Yukina laid a small handful of seed before the chick. The small bird looked at the seed, chirped happily, and ate. When it had taken its fill, the bird glided up to Yukina and perched up on her shoulder, singing the most beautiful tunes in her ear. Yukina giggled, and stroked the bird's smooth feathers. Botan-chan was right... it feels so good to give.   
Up in the evergreens, Hiei watched. So different they were, the two of them- brother and sister. One was filled with anger and distrust, hate and darkness. The other was light and happy, filled with joy and lark. Hiei would have given anything to share that happiness with her, even for just a little while- when no one else was present. Hiei prepared himself to swoop down, when Kazuma entered the scene.   
"Yukina! Yukina-chan! I've finally found you!" Kazuma ran up to his dearest and encircled her with his arms, carrying her up and dancing around as though she were a small child. Yukina laughed again, and wrapped her arms around Kuwabara's neck.  
  
"Kazuma-san! I'm so happy to see you too! Ha ha!"   
Kazuma turned red and put Yukina back softly on the ground. He rubbed the back of his collar out of embarrassment.   
"Why don't you come inside Kazuma? I made some lunch- shio mai, sushi, and sashimi too!"   
"Alright! I love your cooking!" Kuwabara lent out his hand, and the cute couple went inside arm in arm.   
Hiei watched the two go sorrowfully. Late again.   
"Konnichi - wa, Shuiichi-kun!"   
"Ohayo, Hotori-san!" Kurama responded to assure kindness. He turned his head back to the streets as he pedaled up the steep hill to the Shrine. Kurama's red locks bellowed behind him, as he skidded to a sudden stop at the entrance. Getting off his bike and setting it on its stand, Kurama climbed up the high steps in search of Kuwabara. He laughed to himself as he recalled his short conversation with Yusuke earlier in the day. "Yusuke, where's Kuwabara?"   
"I'll give you three guesses."  
  
"With Yukina, ne?"   
"Yea, you got to admire Hiei on his part, every time he's sees those two together you'd think that little youkai would explode inside – out! It could happen too, if his internal inferno reaches its danger point."   
Kurama opened the sliding door before him, and found the ever-so- smitten carrot top stuffing his face with Yukina's food. "Oi! Kurama! What are you doin' here?" Kazuma spoke as bits of chewed up rice dispersed in all directions. Kurama could only suppress a laugh by biting the inside of his lip, when he actually caught Botan and Genkai seeking refuge behind their napkins.  
  
"You left your jacket at my place a few nights back, I just remembered to take it back to you." He answered, as he pulled the heavy denim article from his shoulder. "Here."   
"Arigato Kurama!" This time Kazuma sprayed sesame seed instead of rice.   
Kurama nodded, when he saw a short, spiky – haired figure through one of the windows. "Please excuse me."  
  
With this, Kurama turned to his friends, put on his polite smile, waved and left.   
Hiei looked at his reflection in the pond. Though it was slightly distorted from the slushy texture of half – melted ice, Hiei could tell he was forming dark circles under his almond shaped eyes. He perked up his ears as he heard a sudden rustle, then recognized the up-coming presence as his friend and partner.   
"What are you doing here?" Hiei asked coldly, not turning back to see the kitsune.   
"I saw you outside and-"  
  
"I know that, I mean what are you doing at the temple?"   
"Oh, Kuwabara left his jacket at my place a few nights back, when we decided to have a study session before the exams."   
"Hn. I believe you mean to say that when you had a study session, while the idiot decided to play on your-" Hiei paused to find the correct words. "-Super Capcom® counsel instead." Kurama sweat dropped.   
"Well, I can't argue with that."   
"Hn." Hiei crossed his arms and, to Kurama's total surprise, sighed. Kurama blinked, sighing for Hiei was NOT normal. And if Kurama knew anything at all about Hiei, when depression struck, it normally hit Hiei with a force of a mace.   
"Something wrong?"   
"No, nothing. It's not your business." The two of them stood there. The silence that passed between them was so deafening, that even the light blow of the wind could be heard.   
Suddenly, a VERY aggravating, VERY agitating beeping sound broke the quiet. Hiei finally turned to Kurama, pulled out his katana, and somehow sliced the small rectangular object from Kurama's pants (without damaging them), sending the mechanism soaring in the air, then landing perfectly in Hiei's waiting palm. The instance was so quick, that Kurama found himself blinking rapidly, as the fire youkai examined the mysterious object.   
"You got one of those retarded beeper mechanisms." Hiei squinted as he read the small screen. "Wakana Adachi... are you two going out now?"   
"Eh... sorta."   
"Hn, good - luck then." Hiei threw the pager back at his friend, who caught it and read the message. Hiei turned away, but then stopped in his footsteps. "One more thing Kurama."   
"Hai?"   
"Put that thing on- what is it? - Vibrate? The noise it makes is so damn annoying." Kurama chuckled, and Hiei vanished from appearance.   
Yusuke opened – up bundles of plastic bags, revealing tons of garlands, ribbons, and other décor. He handed a roll of ribbon to Botan, who wrapped it around the railings of the temple. Meanwhile, Kurama and Kuwabara were busy embellishing the tree, and Yukina and Genkai were in the kitchen preparing at least six months worth of goods. Yusuke popped open his portable stereo system, and stuffed it with a C.D.   
"Koyamo toda ata gowa shi... " Yusuke sang as he hung a mistle toe under the door way.   
"Toki wakiri kiza unga woo... chi chi chi!" Kurama joined in as he set the golden star on top of the tree. Everyone else moved to the beat of the music, as the shrine was slowly being converted into a party hall.   
Keiko moved the tubs of ice cream into the fridge. "Alright! The rap sequence is coming up!"   
At this point everyone took part:   
"I don't go, wanna' mess with this?!  
I barge in twice, don't put me up!  
Turn off the light!  
I barge in thrice, don't put me up!  
Turn off the light!  
I keep on barging in until I slam you down!  
Slam you down! Pull you down!  
Matern matern matern  
When?  
All the time!  
All the time!"   
  
Hiei stood outside a window and listened as the others had fun. This occasion- it was so strange, he could barely contemplate it. Such happenings were non-existent in the Makai, so Hiei often stayed away from these "human gatherings", not because he really thought it was stupid or a waste of time (though these were his best excuses), but because he simply had no idea what to do. In short, the soft caress of happiness had never left a mark on him. To add in on his need of separation, Yukina was there... and so was Kuwabara. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out what would happen if Hiei and Kuwabara were left in the same room. He found it utterly difficult not to insult the fool, and if Yukina should be there when that happens... well- Hiei would just hate himself for it.   
Hiei shrugged and turned his head slightly to observe the happenings inside. THUD. Kazuma had slipped from his ladder, and landed right on his ass. Hiei slapped his forehead, and shook his head. IDIOT!!! Abruptly, Yukina came into view, lending her hand to help carrot - top up. Kazuma blushed, and stood up, placing a large red gift ribbon on top of Yukina's head. Yukina giggled, but then halted. Something caught her attention, but what? Hiei gasped, and turned away from the window, pressing himself to the wall to remain unseen. Yukina walked up to the pane, her jewely red eyes darting from corner to corner.   
"Did you see something Yukina?" Kurama asked.   
"I ... thought so..."   
"See Yusuke! It seems that I'm not the only one seeing shadows!" Keiko fumed.   
Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Jeez Keiko, didn't you take your freaking Midol® today?" He murmured.   
"I heard that!"   
Sweat drops for everyone.   
  
"Ja ne minna! See you tomorrow!" Botan waved good – bye as she flew away on her oar.   
"Ja' Botan-chan!" Yukina giggled, leaning on the railing as she waved back. The others started to pack – up and said their farewells, their anticipation for Christmas Eve reaching new heights. Hiei was now on a branch, watching the temple empty and grow to a familiar quiet. He stretched out and yawned, eye - lids drooping. How strange, Hiei had never felt tired at this hour, especially since the whole day was fairly inactive. Whatever case he had, the little youkai closed his eyes, recalling the day's events. How boring it was, no fights, no battles, nothing. It was so peaceful, almost irritating. His mind began to wander, he even began questioning himself: It's so peaceful, why does it bother me? Does my whole life depend on the heat of battle? If not, then what else do I have?   
"Oyasumi nasai Genkai-san! I'll be in my room if you need me ok?"   
Hiei opened an eye and watched Yukina head for her bedroom.I have my sister... A pause. But I ... I can't hold her, I can't hug her, I can't show her how important she is to me... Hiei's hand suddenly balled into a tight fist. I CAN'T DO ANY OF THE THINGS THAT STUPID IDIOTIC BASTARD CAN DO!!!! DAMN HIM! I HAVE NOTHING ELSE BUT HER! ALL MY LIFE I HAVE BEEN TAKEN AWAY FROM, EVEN WHEN I HAD NOTHING! BUT THIS FOOL, THIS MORON HAS ALL THE WOLRDS PLEASURES, AND NOW HE TAKES MY SISTER??!! TO HELL WITH HIM!!!! Hiei jumped from his branch and ran through the woods. Running away from his pain, but it followed. The lower branches whipped agonizingly at his face, nearly blinding him. But Hiei didn't care, he hardly noticed. Reaching a rather large tree, he drew out his katana and sliced at it to exhaustion. He gripped onto the hilt tightly, until his knuckles had whitened and his nails dug deep into his flesh- causing blood to river from his hand down to the tip of his swords blade. Wood chips and splinters were thrown everywhere, even cutting at Hiei's soft cheek. Cold perspiration covered his skin, still- after releasing his anger, his heart still felt as though a flaming sword had been driven straight through it. Falling to his knees, he wept. His sobs were so intense, they racked him. The diamonds formed, fell hidden into the silky snow- disappearing from existence. Completely exhausted and completely alone, Hiei fell to his side and was doggedly pulled into his endless nightmares.   
Yukina looked into her vanity mirror as she brushed her green tresses. Putting her brush on the mahogany table, she propped herself on her seat and thought. Was that Hiei – san I saw this afternoon? Hmm... why wouldn't he come in? He knows he's welcome doesn't he? Yukina turned to her window and watched the snowflakes fall. I better go to bed, tomorrow will be a busy day! Standing up, Yukina dressed herself in her nightgown, and tucked herself in. I hope he comes by tomorrow, there's no reason why he shouldn't. Yawning, her eyes fluttered until she fell asleep. Her dreams brought a brilliant smile to her face. She had dreams of laughter, love, and friendship. Yukina couldn't be happier. December 24: 10PM  
  
"Merry Christmas minna! Well, Eve anyway!" Yusuke greeted, setting his gifts under the tree.   
Kurama smiled as he accepted a cup of steaming hot cocoa from Keiko. "Kurama-san, where's Hiei-san? Isn't he coming?" She asked.   
Kurama looked out the pane into the cold night. "I don't know, he really doesn't go for this sort of thing..."   
"I see, well I suppose it's all up to him. I just don't see why he has to be so snubbed about this." Keiko chided, offering cocoa to Botan and Yukina. Then, the door burst open. A large oversized Badtz – Badtz Maru™ plush was shoved violently through the small entrance. Everyone's eyes went as wide as saucers, when Kuwabara appeared from behind- gasping and exhausted.   
"Whoa, Kazuma-san! Did you carry that cute little...er....not – so – little plush all the way up here?" Botan inquired.   
"Yup! I'll do anything for Yukina-chan!" He smiled, his face chalk – full of teeth.   
"Oh Kazuma I love it!" Yukina said softly, as she clasped her hands together in delight. Daintily, she ran up to Kuwabara to give him sweet kiss. The reaction? THUD.   
"Kazuma! Kazuma! Daijoubu? Kazuma-chan?" Yukina's eyes went from bright to concerned.   
"Ga..."   
Genkai snickered. "Oh, don't worry about him Yukina. He'll come to in a while."   
"Uhn..." Hiei found himself half-covered in snow, laying somewhere in a thick dark forest. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, surprised to see that it was still nighttime. No He thought. That can't be right, I must have slept throughout all of today and last night... Standing up, he nearly fell again from disorientation. It was so bad that the feeling of it was an equivalent to three hangovers combined. Hiei scowled as he found that his black coat was soaking wet, and dusted the remains of frost from his clothing. Straightening himself and wringing the moisture from his attire, Hiei's head abruptly shot up as his ears picked up the barely audible sound of conversation and mingling. Quickly, he blurred to the temple, and reappeared again behind a sliding door. Peaking through the crack, he saw that Botan and Keiko were wearing bright red caps with funny looking white "puffs" on the ends, Yusuke was lying down lazily on the floor sucking on a striped red and white stick, and Kurama was holding some talk with Genkai, Yukina, and a really out – of – it Kuwabara.Yukina smiled and nodded in the chitchat, when she turned her head to the screen door, and saw a peculiar faded silhouette. Yukina stood up and walked to the door, the others eyes following her curiously. Hiei gasped, when he found that he was, somehow, glued to the floor. The screen in front of him opened slowly, his eyes meeting a mirror image of his own.   
"Hiei-san! You came!" Yukina twittered, cocking her head to the side sweetly out of satisfaction. Hiei's eyes went as wide as everyone else around him. He felt heat slowly rise to his cheeks, his heart pounding.   
"Well come in Hiei-san! We have some delicious food!" Completely dumbfounded as to how this happened at all, Hiei obeyed and walked in slowly. Yusuke's candy cane was now hanging by his lip, since his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Hiei looked... half – dead! Even the rest of the group looked at Hiei with concern. His eyes were underlined by dark circles, his skin was much more pale than usual- almost clammy, his lips were slightly blue and cracked; Hiei looked like he had been brought through two hurricanes, a tornado, four tsunami's and back. Avoiding the many stares aimed at him, he managed to take a seat by Kurama without so much of a flinch or fidget. Kurama looked at Hiei, his deep emerald eyes obvious with alarm. Keiko came by and brought Hiei a cup of tea, while Botan and Yukina were busy passing out bowls of piping hot ramen soup. Hiei accepted the food- somewhat gratefully- the true colors of his features gradually returning.   
Around the long floor table, the group of close friends chattered animatedly, laughing at their leisure. Hiei remained silent and aloof from the others naturally, though this time he appeared to be burdened and troubled. Kurama was incessantly, nudging him at his solar plexus, encouraging him to socialize- not much luck there. The dining was outstanding! Some juicy roast beef, sweet glazed ham, thick rich gravy, caramelized potatoes, onions, and carrots, and bread and rice on the side. Botan, came in again from the kitchen, wearing her kitty oven mittens, holding a pan filled with sweets unrecognizable to Hiei's nose. Botan jumped behind him happily, nearly causing him to choke on the biscuit he was chewing.   
"Hiei would you like a ginger bread man?" She quipped.   
Hiei's eyebrow went up. "What is that?!"   
Botan's schoolgirl giggle came, making Hiei bite against shrill tones. She took one of the cookies from her pan, and held it up a fraction of an inch from his face. "This is a ginger bread man!" Botan lodged the small figure into Hiei's mouth. "Here eat!"   
Hiei struggled to chew, after all it isn't exactly easy to eat one whole cookie at one time. Actually, it was pretty good: crunchy, sweet, and yet mildly spicy. The flavor of it tickled the taste buds of Hiei's mouth. Immediately, his hand "swooshed" over the pan in a blur, a slight stack of cookies set before him. Yusuke and Kurama chuckled to themselves, well if Hiei still had his sweet tooth, he must still be his normal – self. Kuwabara glanced at his watch, "Oi! Guys it's time to open the presents!" At this point, the others gathered around the tree, whereas Hiei went in the other direction- heading for his designated area in a dark corner. The audible sound of vicious ripping can be heard. Kurama received two new shirts, a red blazer, cologne, and several books. Yusuke earned a new bike helmet, three jackets, and five of the latest issues from Shonen Jump Manga ™. Kuwabara got a new trench coat, boots, a wallet, and a Super Capcom® councel (thanks to Kurama). The girls began opening their presents, sparkling smiles set on everyone. "Yusuke! Perfume from Camellia Eau De Toilette ™! THIS IS SO EXPENSIVE! ARIGATO!" Keiko, jumped on Yusuke- hailing his face with numerous kisses. Yusuke grinned with a hint of love, stroking Keiko's short hair. "Oh... pearl earrings! Thank-you Yukina!" Botan bobbed. Yukina smiled sweetly and turned to Kurama, thanking him for the beautiful bouquet of white roses and a cuddly teddy bear. He beamed back, and retreated to where Hiei stood. Reaching into his pocket, Kurama retrieved a velvety red pouch with golden tassel. "Hiei..." He whispered. "Merry Christmas." Hiei turned to him, ever so slightly, and away from the icy window, whose beams of moonlight outlined his face. Kurama handed him the pouch, and Hiei opened it. A quaint grin tugged at his upper lip. The bag was filled with chocolate, mints, caramels, and others. "Hn. Arigato Kurama." Hiei stuffed the pouch into one of his hidden pockets. Kurama stooped his head, his scarlet bangs descending, turned on his heel and rejoined the others. Yukina bubbled at all her gifts, playing with her plushies and fancying her various trinkets. Looking all the way across the cheerful room, passed her friends, she spied Hiei. How sad he looked, so lonely. With an air of spreading jubilation, Yukina disappeared from the room.  
  
Hiei's gaze was set on the falling snow, he seemed to be lost in his own little world- one that may not be so pleasing to others... or himself. Unexpectedly, a warm kind hand settled on his shoulder. He swung his head around, and was taken aback when he saw Yukina, holding a moderate sized box in her palms to him. The box was wrapped in a silvery sheet, two – toned with stripes of bluish – white. A pleasant green ribbon was placed on top, light shimmering off its sharp edges. Hiei blinked, astonished.   
"Umm... this is for you... Hiei – san." She said shyly, a doey look crossing her features, as a light feathery blush rose to her cheeks. Hiei blinked again, and the whole room went hushed, Kazuma himself was stupefied. Yukina positioned the box in his hands, nodding as a sign of consent for him to open it. Carefully, Hiei pulled the ribbon from the box, and removed the wrapping. Opening the box, he pulled out what was inside. A snow globe. The design was very intricate. Its base was Victorian in style, made of brass dipped in the finest of gold. It supported the heavy sphere, whose inside was occupied with a baby dove, perched on a cherry blossom branch. Sprinkles of "snow" and translucent confetti rained within it. Hiei's lower lip quivered, as his left hand supported the base, and the right cupped its side protectively.   
"You're giving this to me?" He asked quietly, yet loud enough for everyone else to hear. "But why? I... I ... don't have a gift for you."   
Yukina glowed and answered. "That's alright, your friendship is more than enough. I noticed that you sometimes keep an eye on me- protect me, what more can a desire from a friend?" Yukina paused for a moment, then went on. "I also noticed that you're always so sad... and lonely. I suppose I wanted to change that."   
Hiei looked at his gift, emotion seeping through every nerve of his body, he trembled faintly.   
"My Aunt Ruri gave this to me when I was a little girl. You see I lost my mother when I was just born, and as a child I often had trouble getting to sleep or I was sometimes a little depressed." Yukina reached under the base of the globe and wound the key beneath. When she let go, a soft melodic tune was played. The music was bittersweet, and it drifted throughout the temple gracefully. "I played this song every time I couldn't sleep or felt alone. It helped me get through my days and cheer me up..."   
Hiei shook his head. "I... I can't accept this... it belongs to you."   
"I know, but I don't need it anymore. I figured maybe you should have it... I want you to be happy." Hiei looked down at the globe again, as the magical tune stopped. He held it to his chest and looked up to his sister.   
"Arigato... I love it." Hiei had been so touched, that his voice seemed to crack. And to everyone's disbelief, Hiei's arms flew around Yukina, encircling her tightly. "Arigato..." He whispered again, while kissing her tenderly on her blooming cheek. "Arigato..."   
Yukina sat at the porch and kissed Kuwabara under the mistle toe. That night had turned out to be everything she had dreamt it to be. Her eyes glistened as she watched her friends go their separate ways, ready to turn in after a pleasurable and interesting night. Sitting on the steps of the porch by herself, she sensed the presence of someone watching her. This time, Hiei didn't flee from sight when she turned. Yukina motioned for Hiei to come over and take a seat beside her. Hiei silently complied, setting the snow globe beside him- a cool breeze blowing his cloak and tunic back. Yukina's stare was fixated at the night sky above. For the first time in many nights, the sky was clear- revealing all the stars, flickering magnificently. Out of the corner of Yukina's eye, she glimpsed a great flash of white light.   
"Hiei – san look!" Yukina grabbed Hiei's hand and pointed in at a certain direction. "A shooting star! Hurry, make a wish!" They wished. Yukina yawned as the minutes swung by, and soon her head was leaning against her brother's shoulder- her thick hair covering her face. It didn't take long for Hiei to dawn the fact that Yukina had fallen asleep. Hefting her up cautiously, he carried her to her room to put her to bed. As he pulled her sheets up to her chin, Hiei caught the shadow of a small figure drawn down a wall.   
"You really love her don't you?"   
Hiei recognized the voice, it was Genkai, Yusuke's sensei. Not turning around, his eyes locked on his sister, he answered. "I would be a damned fool if I denied it."   
"Well, it's good to know that you know that." Genkai paused, examining Hiei's demeanor... and what he hid from within. "Never before have I seen a young man so devoted to his sister. I'm impressed, your heart is as pure as that of fresh snow."   
"No... it isn't. The purity of my heart is tainted with blood and sin."   
Genkai forked her brow, her voice sterning and hardening- as hard as the thickest of marble. "The mistakes that you have made in life, don't necessarily affect your hearts purity... or goodness. The only reason why you made those mistakes, or anyone else for that matter, is because of the experiences that have marred you. Inside and out. If your heart were not clean, you wouldn't have given up all your happiness from day to day... would you?"   
Hiei looked at Genkai questioningly. Genkai smirked. "You know what I mean. Every night you give up rest to watch over her, every day you set aside your pride in those silly quarrels with Kuwabara, and above all... you have nearly given up your life time and time again in order to save hers."   
"How... do you know all that?"  
  
"I could tell... the lines on your face don't escape me."   
"Hn... not only do you sound like Kurama, but I can see why Yusuke is as strong as he is... you're a good sensei."   
"A compliment from the fire demon with a heart of ice?" Genkai chuckled. "Even your title is ironic."   
Hiei looked back at Yukina, her sheets rising and falling rhythmatically. "I want to give her something..."   
Genkai cocked her head to the side. "You give her your love, that's more than enough."   
"No... I want to give her something of mine, like what she has done for me."   
"Hmph..." With this, the wise sensei left the fire youkai, exiting the room soundlessly. "And so... a heart of ice is melted by the kindling of fire from deep within..." She whispered to no one.   
Hiei exited the temple, picking up his gift on the way out. He flitted up his stationary tree, and hid the treasure in an abandoned squirrel nest within the tree to keep it safe. When that was done, he vaulted down and walked into the forest. Probing the area, Hiei removed the ward from his forehead, revealing his jagan. Concentrating on where he had been the previous night, he located that area and sprinted in that direction. When he got there, he knelt on his knees and began sifting the snow through his fingers. All night he dug and sifted, searching with a passion for what he wanted.   
Yukina yawned and sat up, startled to find herself in her room. She stretched out, when she heard a light tapping on her window. Turning around, she was surprised to find Hiei waiting there. Getting up, and straightening her attire, she headed for the window and opened the shutters. Hiei stepped in, he looked a bit tired, but this time he seemed to be... content.   
"Ohayo Hiei – san! What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice as energetic and smooth as ever.   
"I wanted to give you something..." Hiei took Yukina's hands and packed something inside. Yukina was about to open her palms, when Hiei shut them. "No... wait... follow me."   
Taking her hands, Hiei led Yukina out of her room and onto the porch, where the sun's rays illuminated everything. Looking into her ruby eyes, placed delicately in their sockets, he spoke. "Now you may open them..."   
Yukina obeyed. Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped, as eleven spectrums streamed out of her small hands. The ribbons of rainbow danced about her face, making her look even lovelier than she already was. The source of resplendent light came from eleven clear, spherical gems. Each were one inch apart, with a short black string drilled through. The ornamentation of the necklace, was simple, but the jewels were so dazzling, the piece was elegant.   
"Oh...Hiei – san, it's exquisite!" She cried, a small tear forming at the corner of her eye, slipping from her lashes. The tear materialized into a pearl, and it landed on the floor with a "clink". Hiei looked at the pearl in awe, than to his sister.   
"Why are you crying?" He asked.   
Yukina looked up from her gift. "Happy..." They stood there for a while, the sun rising up the sky, making shadowed silhouettes of their figures in the day's morning. "Hiei – san?" "Hn...?" "Would you like to come inside for breakfast with me?" Hiei smiled, how good it looked on him. "Hai." Putting the necklace around her neck, Yukina took Hiei by the hand and led him to the kitchen. "Merry Christmas Hiei – san." Hiei squeezed her hand fondly. "Merry Christmas... Yukina – chan." 


End file.
